


I'll Be Your Good Girl

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, F/M, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: One-shot smut. Castiel is furious that the reader flirts with another man in public. Dom/sub relationship.





	I'll Be Your Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 5/18/16.

“If I don’t find you on your knees, stripped, hands behind your back, and waiting for me in five minutes when I come back, you are not going to like what happens.” Castiel’s breath was hot on your ear. And then he was gone.

He had zapped you back to your room in the bunker away from the bar that you, Sam, Dean, and him had been at, enjoying a night off. He hadn’t even given you time to say goodbye to the pair of them before bringing you back here.

You swallowed nervously, knowing that he was angry, furious even. You were not going to test his patience. Typically, you liked playing cat and mouse with him to irk him to the point that he would be rough with you. But, you had skipped that part and gone straight to angry without building his arousal.

Kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed, completely bare, you waited anxiously for him.

His arrival back in the room was obvious when you heard the flutter of wings. He didn’t say a word and you were not about to turn your eyes upward at him. He would take that as a challenge and you knew better than that. You nibbled on your bottom lip, the nervousness increasing the longer he was quiet.

You heard him start rummaging around the room away from you, the sound of him removing his trench coat, clothes rustling. You made to adjust your hands and realized that you were unable to. He had you locked in place. You panicked slightly realizing this. You hadn’t even felt his grace land on you.

Castiel’s shoes appeared in your sight, bringing you out of your panicked thoughts. There were a few more moments of unbearable silence before he asked in a dangerous tone, “Why are you being punished?”

You stammered, unable to respond, thinking of a million things you could possibly have done wrong. But deep down, you knew exactly the answer he was fishing for. He was truly frightening you. You had never heard or seen him this angry with you before.

He suddenly reached out, wrapping your hair up into his hand before yanking you forward. Your mouth was inches from his cock, still restrained in his pants. You inhaled shallowly, feeling yourself beginning to become wet. He was teasing you. Mark yourself down as scared and horny.

“Are you going to answer me, girl?”

You shuddered at this name calling. His dominance was radiating off him and all you wanted to do was collapse at his feet and beg for his approval and forgiveness. You wanted to worship every inch of his body, showing your complete devotion to him.

“Yes, s-sir,” you stammered, your lips were dangerously close to the bulge in his pants begging to be released.

You realized you could move again when you were able to lean slightly forward towards him, memorized by the thought of pleasing him. You shifted, trying to provide some friction between your legs. His grip tightened in your hair, causing you to wince, pulling you closer. It was a silent warning to stop trying to stimulate yourself; he would do that for you. You were firmly pressed against his crotch. God, you loved being subjected to this. You inhaled, wanting nothing more than to be choking on him, taking him. But, he wasn’t going to let you have it that easy.

“You’re testing my patience,” He informed you in a gravelly voice.

Ah, yes. Answer him!

You had forgotten what you were supposed to do for a second, getting lost in the idea of showering him with admiration. “I ignored you when another man hit on me,” you answered hoarsely. You knew that this action was going to push you beyond any punishment that Castiel had put you through before. You had never insulted him in public and you knew he was going to make sure you never forgot your mistake.

“What did you do specifically?” Castiel questioned, freeing himself from his pants. He held you out of reach from his cock, his own hand moving and down his length, taunting. You were so close but couldn’t reach to pleasure him like you so desperately wanted to.

You didn’t dare look him in the eyes. “I… didn’t tell him off. I let him buy me a drink.” Your voice was small, shamed.

“He touched you,” Castiel remarked in a faint voice.

That’s where it had come to a head. The man had snaked his hand around your waist, pulling you close. His breath had been overpowering, a mix of whiskey and garlic fries. He had started rambling about asking you to get out of there. This was the point you had started looking for Castiel, alarmed. The man noticing your attention wavering became more forceful, his hands traveling over you. You tried to push yourself away from him, but his grip was like a vice.

To your relief, Castiel had appeared at your side, ripping the guy’s hands off of you, tossing him back against the bar roughly before turning a murderous look on you. Your relief had quickly dissolved seeing his expression. He looked ready to kill. He couldn’t seem speak to you, instead just grasping you around the wrist, and yanking you back through the crowd. He had rushed you past Dean and Sam, who looked confused as to where you two were going. You were barely able to keep up with him as he dragged you along past people. When you two were behind the bar, that was when he had brought you back to your room. And finally spoke to you.

Castiel continued, “Which, given circumstances, is not your fault. He was a brute.” You let out a small breath of relief, hearing him acknowledge you had not had complete control of the situation. “You’re not off the hook,” he spat quickly, hearing you.

He shifted his hips forward, his dick pressing softly against your lips. “Do you deserve it?” he murmured.

“No,” you choked out, your hot breath against his tip causing him to shiver. He wanted to take you badly, but you knew he could control himself far better than you could.

Moving back again, he traced his fingers down your cheek. Placing his fingers on your lips, he pressed two of his fingers delicately into your mouth. He moved them in and out slowly, keeping his eyes locked on yours. “You wish that was my cock, don’t you?” he hummed. You audibly groaned against his fingers and he pulled them out with a pop.

“You’re right,” he stated. “You don’t deserve it. So, you won’t get me until I see fit.” He paused, cocking his head to the side. He reached out, grasping your face harshly. “But, I will definitely use you. Until you are shaking and begging for me to fill you.”

You quivered at his words, wanting nothing more for him to exert himself over you. Suddenly, you felt his grace circle your clit. A soft mewl escaped your lips as he increased the contact, but you refrained from shifting. Your hands were becoming fidgety at your sides, but you were good. You didn’t move them.

His grace dipped inside you, deep. Castiel was watching you with rapt attention, slowly stroking himself, watching you shudder and whimper.

The heat pooling in your stomach was increasing as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. You closed your eyes, losing yourself in his rhythm, chasing your high. But, you couldn’t seem to reach it.

“Don’t look away from me,” Castiel demanded and you popped your eyes back open, obeying immediately. He wet his lips, stroking himself at a rapid pace. “You gonna be a good girl and cum for me?” He grunted, his grace hitting your core, the pressure on your clit amplifying. You nodded vehemently, biting your bottom lip. You were beginning to feel a dull ache, wanting desperately to feel release, the pressure almost becoming too much.

You felt him fluttering over your nipples, pinching. The ache was increasing, breaching on discomfort. You whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, realizing he was holding you off. He looked to be relishing in stimulating you, forcing you to the edge but being able to go forward.

“P-please, sir,” you stammered. “Please let me.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum for you.”

You knew how to arouse him. Asking for permission for him, not for you.

His eyes were hooded with lust. “Do it,” he breathed out as you felt a pressure lift.

You let out a cry, as your orgasm rippled through you. If his grace hadn’t been holding you up, you would have collapsed on the floor, your thighs shaking uncontrollably.

Panting heavily, you felt his grace leave you and you fell forward, your hands catching you, breaking your fall. You barely had time to recover before he was on you again.

“I’m not done,” he growled, picking you up and tossing you onto the bed onto your back. He had been so quick to unraveling a few moments before, but he had regained his control swiftly as usual. You tried to raise yourself up onto your elbows, thinking he was going to allow you to pleasure him. But he snarled, “Lay back.” You did as you were told, still trying to catch your breath from your orgasm.

Castiel reached out, tracing your labia with his fingers, wiping up your mess. You shivered at the contact so close after cumming. You were still sensitive. He brought his fingers to his mouth before sucking them off lasciviously. He let out a low groan before moving his eyes back to you. “You taste divine, little one.” He leaned over you, his hard cock brushing your inner thigh. “And I promise you, I’m going to taste more.”

His free hand wrapped around your throat, holding you against the bed as he pressed fingers into your dripping cunt with ease, drawing a gasp out of you. He began to pump in and out, building a pace, and you hitched your hips up towards him in want.

“You look beautiful, baby,” he husked, his thumb stimulating your clit. His pupils were dilated, filled with lust at seeing you writhe beneath him, begging for him. You grasped the blankets, tossing your head back, exposing your neck to him. He satisfied you, trailing his mouth up your neck, sucking.

“Are you ever going to embarrass me in public again?” he growled, leaving bruising kisses along your jawline.

“No, sir,” you cried out as his fingers continued pumping in and out of you at a brutal pace. Castiel leaned back down, nipping at your collar bone, his fingers curling inside you, abusing your g-spot in the best way possible.

“Cas!” you rasped, tensing up against his hand, as another orgasm tore through you. You felt him groan against your neck hearing you call out his name. He slowly stilled his hand, bringing you down from your high gradually. The shock waves ebbed away, and you laid on the bed, feeling dizzy.

Again, you were pulled from your haze. Castiel grabbed you around the hips, yanking you down the bed to be closer to him. “Would he have fucked you like this?” Castiel demanded possessively, his voice full of want.

You shook your head rapidly. “No. Only you,” you insisted. “I only want you, sir. Please!” You wanted him inside you. He had not been kidding that you would be begging for him at the end.

This was the point he lost his control, looking completely lecherous at you praising him, pledging yourself to him. His cock was leaking precum as he picked you up off the bed forcefully. He turned, pinning you against the wall, hitching your legs up around his hips. An animalistic growl escaped his throat as he plunged himself into you.

Castiel’s thrusting was unbridled as he fucked you against the wall of your room. You were breathless, taking him fully, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

You pleaded with him, raking your fingernails down his back, before moving one hand down to touch yourself. “God, Castiel, please! Don’t stop!” you begged.

Pressing his mouth against your ear, he breathed deeply. “Say it, baby,” he ordered.

“I deserved this. I belong to you,” you rasped out, his fingers digging into your hips deeper with each word uttered. Castiel’s hips began snapping harder, his desire and arousal beginning to peak. Your fingers began circling quicker, your breathing increasing as well.

“I’ll be your good girl. I promise,” you moaned out.

He groaned against your neck, beginning to lose rhythm. He was mumbling incoherently before letting out a loud, “Fuck!” You felt his cock pulsing inside of you, releasing in hot spurts. You pushed yourself over the edge as well, drowning in pleasure for the third time.

Castiel leaned his head on your shoulder, panting. You were both sticky with sweat, sated and shaky. A quiet eventually settled over the room.

Pulling away from you, he let your legs go, setting you gently down on the ground. You peered up at him, waiting for his reaction. You were not allowed to leave until he gave you permission. You had learned that lesson before too.

He cupped your face in his hands, staring down at you. He studied your face, drinking you in. “I expect better from you in the future. You understand me, little one?”

You nodded. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
